


heartbeat on the high line

by pettigrace



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: CC Jitters, Coffee Shops, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettigrace/pseuds/pettigrace
Summary: 3 times Iris serves Eddie + 1 time Eddie serves Iris.
Relationships: Eddie Thawne/Iris West
Kudos: 10





	heartbeat on the high line

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2020 and here I am, writing a Westhawne fic, can you believe? All I wanna say is I love and miss my boyfriend Eddie. I also can't believe I managed to write a cute short thing without over-analyzing things for once. Proud of me.
> 
> I feel like, if you want to, you can see this as canon-compliant, if you let Iris and Eddie (but mostly Iris) be better actors than they are, so that it fits to the precinct scene after Eddie stops the thief. 
> 
> The title is from Taylor Swift's "cardigan".
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

i.

"Wow, this is the third time you're here today," Iris whistles through her teeth when she sees the new customer. "Our coffee must be really good." She's once learnt that you can go through this job in two ways: either you hate and ignore the coffee-drinkers as well as possible, or you try to make the best of your situation. She's always been the kind of girl to do the latter.

The guy in question is dressed in a dark sharp suit and the bright blue dress shirt he wears underneath clings to his body in a way that gives little imagination to just how extensive his training must be. It also highlights his equally bright eyes, wide in surprise at the address in quite a cute way. 

She didn't mean to call him out or anything, but that's clearly how he takes it. He ducks his head a little and says, "Uh, actually I-- I wouldn't be here if I didn't work close by."

Iris doesn't feel disappointed, not exactly. Hell, this is a mini job to keep her busy while she's writing her dissertation - as if that isn't enough already, but her dad insisted she needs to stay busy beyond writing in the evening - so she won't act like she identifies with Jitters beyond that. Which isn't to say that she doesn't appreciate the coffee shop. The brew is good and it's a nice hangout, it's where she and Barry regularly went. Especially when he's been to visit his dad and didn't want to see hers just yet. She never could blame him for it.

In this case, though, she'd seen blondie the two times before, and she'd be lying if she said he didn't catch her eye. He's not just hot, he's  _ pretty _ , too. And she's seen the bright smile he gives even at 8 in the morning. If that was the one he just produces out of politeness, she can only dream of ever seeing the real one. She's gotta admit, she's a little disappointed he doesn't like their stuff too much.

Apparently, that must be visible on her face, because he quickly retreats. "Uh, I live at the other end of town, so that's-- that's why. Yeah."

Iris smiles at him, leaning forward a bit as she does. She can have a little fun at work, right? "So, any good places there?" It's not even an empty question; she's rarely at the outskirts of Central, it's too boring there for her liking. Growing up where she did had already been boring, especially with her dad's paranoia, so she does not need to add to that. She's an inner city girl. Though if there's such fine men hiding out there, she could be persuaded…

"I don't know, actually. I just moved here," he counters. His surprise at her question has vanished by now, because he looks way smoother when he adds, "Why, are there any tips I should know about?"

Oh, he's flirting alright. Iris can tell by the coy smirk he's wearing now, tilting his head as if the question was suggesting something. She finds that she doesn't mind one bit.

"Coffee? No, I'm afraid you'll have to stick to this shop."

"Not what I'd call a pity, if the baristas are so friendly," he agrees. 

"The baristas will also see that you get your order while it's still hot," Tracy, Iris' co-worker, adds from where she emerges from the break room. With her pointed look directed at Iris, it's obvious she doesn't appreciate her chatting around; she wraps it into nice customer service, however, so it works for her.

"Yes, of course," Iris says overly cheerfully. Turning back to her stranger, she asks, "What was that again?" Even though he hadn't even placed an order yet.

It's not too complicated, thankfully. One decaf, one regular, and one with soy milk and without sugar. All of them something she's learnt during her first week here already, especially with the many decafs Barry orders. 

"Coming right up," she says with a smile, turning towards the coffee machine. 

He stays quiet until the order is ready, accepting it with one of his own. "Saving my life here," he tells her. "I'm still trying to win over my partner. And other people, I guess."

Iris can sympathize with that. Not the whole being new to the city thing, but definitely with how hard it can be to start a new job and find out that the team's already working perfectly. She's been quite the outsider during her first weeks here, even if she already knew all the faces from the time she's been a regular customer. "Coffee's a good choice for that," she nods. "Also: food. It's the way to my heart, anyway."

"Noted," he nods. Whether to her statement in general or particularly the remark about herself, she doesn't know. She hopes it's the latter, though. When he pays, he makes sure to tip her and shoot another brilliant smile in her direction. He tells her, "See you," and she takes that as a promise.

Even Tracy's ranting, which she takes up when the guy is out of the door and they're alone in the shop again, can't cloud her mood.

  
  


ii.

“The usual?” Iris asks when she sees him again. It’s more than a week after the last time they’d seen each other, but that doesn’t mean the flutter in her stomach isn’t there anymore when he gives her his wide smile. 

She’s wondered if she's read the whole situation wrong or something, because she had the same shift for the whole week before. She'd seen him a few times already, like he's been on a schedule, so it seemed odd that he wouldn’t hold onto it all of a sudden. She’s wondered: Has she come on too strongly? He  _ had _ been flirting back, right? It'd be weird if that was what set him off, even if she had been mistaken. It's not like she's made any real proposals or whatever, there'd been no obligations for him. Sure, it would have been a little awkward, but nothing anybody would be too worked up about. In the end, she’d figured it would not have been like she'd cry after him or whatever. Hell, she didn’t even particularly care that he wasn’t there. Just a little surprised, that's all.

When she sees him now, a little voice in her mind calls out the bullshit of it all. Of course he doesn’t have too many feelings about him yet, but a small crush is there, mostly based on his looks. She can be attracted to someone, right? And the fact that he’s nice only added to that. So she would have been a little sad if he suddenly vanished. 

But it isn’t the case. He’s right in front of her with his ridiculous smile and perfectly fitting suit and gives her a nod to the question.

It’s light-hearted enough that over her shoulder she says, “You know, I thought I’d lost you as my most trusted customer after all.” It’s dangerously close to the truth and a loaded statement, but it’s out now.

Thankfully, he just chuckles a little. “Oh, really? I’ll make sure to tell you the next time my shift changes.”

“You better,” she nods at him when she puts down the first finished cup. “Or else I will throw a curse upon the rest of the life of one…?”

“Eddie,” he offers. Not giving his last name just yet, but she supposes that’s fair. She’s never understood how people in movies would meet for the very first time and give out their entire names. Might as well throw their social security number into it as well, while they’re at it. “Could you even do that?”

She shrugs lightly. “There  _ must _ be some kind of use for that Psychology degree,” she jokes. “I’m Iris, by the way.”

“I know,” he answers quickly. So quickly that she raises an eyebrow. “It’s on your apron,” he adds, gesturing towards it. 

“Oh, right.”

“Anyway. You have a Psych degree and pour coffee? Shouldn’t you, like, give therapy?” He doesn’t phrase it as a reproach, which she appreciates greatly. No, there’s actual curiosity in his voice, but it’s a joke, too. She can tell by that smirk of his.

“There’s a difference?” She offers. It coaxes a chuckle out of him, and she joins. “I don’t have the degree just yet. Currently writing my dissertation. This here,” she gestures into the air, “is just to keep me busy.”

“Right,” he agrees. “Writing a dissertation isn’t enough work.”

Iris sighs softly. “Yeah, tell that my dad.” She’s actually a bit thankful that her dad had insisted she find a mini job. It guarantees that she won’t go crazy in her room. that she can talk to people and find some distractions. She’s always wondered just how Barry’s so good at isolating himself without going insane - he’s the introvert to fit to her outgoing nature, she supposes.

“I’ll make sure to keep that in mind when I meet him,” Eddie answers with a glint in his eye. He pulls out his phone at that and Iris turns around quickly.

She’s been flirting, yes, but just for fun. Frankly, she doesn’t know what she’d do if he asked for her number - sure, Eddie’s nice and all, but she should, by all means,  _ not _ have the time for dating. She busies herself with finishing the coffees and feels relief sweep through her when he doesn’t ask her. At the same time, there’s a wave of disappointment, too.

When he pays, Eddie tips her greatly again. “I’ll come back tomorrow,” he promises. It takes her a moment too long to realize that he’s referring to the beginning of their conversation with that.

iii.

Iris' break is far from over when Tracy points her head into the breakroom, which is just an absolute no-go. Sure, it’s not the worst job she could be doing, but a break is a break. She's sitting here, meaning to scroll through actual news updates - usually gossip magazines are her way of distraction, but she feels like she already gets enough second-hand experience of personal drama that she doesn’t need it anymore. No, what she needs is to take in some sophisticated politics.

So an interruption? So not flying. She makes sure to make it visible in her face when she looks up at Tracy. It’s not like she hates her or anything, they  _ can _ be professional, but  _ not during her break _ .

At least Tracy looks a little sheepish. “Uh, your favourite is here,” she says. “Specifically asked for you. And I  _ would _ have told him you’re on your break but he looks like a kicked puppy, so…”

Iris perks up at that. There’s no doubt who she’s referring to - it’s not like Eddie’s visited the shop more often than before or something, but whenever he arrived while Iris had her shift, they’d strike up a conversation. Casual ones that, while friendly, don’t give away too much personal detail; it’s not odd, it’s just like their minds never flow that far. And there’s flirting. So much flirting. Iris loves it. 

So much that she’ll even accept the teasing that inevitably comes with it. She loves it so much that her family’s caught up on it, too, even when it’s already been hours since she’d talked to Eddie. They still haven’t exchanged phone numbers but solely kept to the chat while Iris prepares his coffees, and a little after she’s finished. 

If she’s honest, by now she might just be waiting for him to say  _ something _ .

Usually, Eddie doesn’t come during her break. He only comes to Jitters once in the afternoon, and it’s always perfectly timed. She hasn’t missed him in the past two months. He’s off schedule. And not looking well, apparently.

Tracy’s waiting for her reaction, so she pockets her phone with an exaggerated sigh. Hell, she won’t act like she’ll jump at any interruption - in the end she’ll constantly be interrupted during her moments of solitude. “I’ll see what he wants,” she offers.

She doesn’t miss the grin Tracy gives her. Nosy as hell.

When she arrives back in the shop, Iris is surprised to find Eddie sitting at a table. Usually, he directly comes up to the counter and orders. Only recently, when their conversations have grown longer, has he started to  _ lean _ against a bar stool, as if he couldn’t afford getting comfortable. It’s a little strange to see him sitting now.

She’s not quite sure how to approach him - Tracy’s said he looks like a kicked puppy, but for now Iris couldn’t see much of that. He simply sits there, playing with the sugar dispenser placed on the table. So, she decides to play dumb for the moment and sinks down across from him. “Hey there,” she says easily. “Not your usual spot.”

“Not my usual  _ day _ ,” he comments dryly. Then, looking up only a bit, he adds, “Oh, wait. No, it is.”

“Someone’s grumpy,” Iris comments, huffing a little. It’s quite the difference to the sunshine aura Eddie usually radiates. She doesn’t like it.

“I-- sorry,” he answers. He lets out a sigh before looking up at her at last. The smile he conjures doesn’t reach his eyes one bit. “Hi.”

“Hi,” she echoes. “So, what’s up with you?”

“Nothing.” He frowns. Even that fits into his face perfectly. “I shouldn’t bother you with that--”

Surprisingly, Iris feels herself grin at that. “Please, didn’t they tell you? Listening to people’s complaints is part of the job description.”

“I thought that’s what the psych degree was for.”

“And Jitters is the training for  _ that _ .” She tilts her head. “No, but seriously. If you want to rant about whatever’s going on, just lay it on me. I’ve heard I’m good at giving advice.”

Eddie looks like he’s fighting himself on the inside. Like he actually  _ does _ want to rant but at the same time feels uncomfortable doing so. Or maybe he thinks he really  _ shouldn’t _ . In the end, though, his eyes level on her and he says, “It’s nothing, really. Just-- I told you my partner doesn’t particularly like me, right? I misstepped earlier and now he’s  _ pissed _ .”

“Oh,” Iris grimaces at that. Eddie hasn’t exactly  _ complained _ before, but he’s made it clear that he’s still trying to get into his partner’s good graces. If he’s accidentally fueled the dislike that the guy has for him… That’s bad. “That sucks.”

“Big time,” he agrees.

On instinct, Iris reaches forward and puts her hand down on his. There’s no jolt of electricity jumping between them, like books describe it, but it’s nice anyway. Especially when Eddie opens his hand after a moment of surprise, moving it into the touch. “You know, you should get him a dessert, too. That always works for my dad.”

“You have a magical donut here?”

“Something like that,” she grins. “Come on, it’s on the house.”

“What? No.”

“Eddie, with the many tips you’ve given me, it’ll practically be like you paid for it,” she assures him. “Don’t worry.”

He looks like he wants to argue some more but lets himself be pulled up on his feet when Iris gets up. “Fine. But honestly, I don’t know if that’ll work.”

“Trust me, it will,” Iris assures him. They make their way to the counter where Eddie finally takes his usual place. She dives behind it and produces one of the small pies her dad hungers for whenever he’s had a hard day at work. It’s the last one they have in stock, so she’ll just have to trust that nobody at the station fucks up too badly today. “And if he doesn’t like it - which is  _ so _ unlikely, by the way - you’ll have a nice little treat for yourself.”

That coaxes a chuckle out of him. Iris feels it echoing through her chest. “You’re a live saviour,” he tells her.

“Sure am. So, other than that, the usual?”

  
  


+i.

When Iris' laptop gets stolen and a man beats Barry at stopping the thief, her eyes must be widing comically when she sees who it is.

Eddie looks surprised, too, for just a moment, but then he breaks into a grin. "Oh, hi," he says easily, but frowns when the thief squirms in his hold. "Come on, man, you can't run from police,” he tells him, his voice stern.

Suddenly, everything makes sense to Iris. Her dad never gave much intel about his new partner except the constant mumbles about how inexperienced and naïve he is - Barry's complaints, on the other hand, are much more helpful right now. She could always tell that he's been particularly bemused by the guy's good looks, since he solely referred to him as  _ Detective Pretty Boy _ , but he's also mentioned how he has a tally for the arrests he makes and, more importantly, regularly brings coffee for Barry and her dad, too. Singh as well, she realizes now, whose order is nothing other than two shots of espresso and one of dark chocolate. Something that Eddie’s ordered from time to time, too.

Still, just to be sure, she goes, "Wait, you're with the CCPD?"

“Uh, yeah?” He offers, unsure of himself. Is he playing back whether he’s ever mentioned that before? Iris wouldn’t know. “Look, you’ll have to come to the station for a statement anyway, so I guess we can… discuss that there.” Thankfully the thief stays silent in his hold. It would just be Iris’ luck if he made comments about that, too.

“Yeah, I know the protocol,” she assures Eddie. “And we  _ definitely _ need to talk.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Please leave a comment!**  
>  If you liked this, come check out my [tumblr](http://joanthangroff.tumblr.com) or talk to me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/Ll4MDUNBAR).


End file.
